Ladrón
by Freedom Released
Summary: Un ladrón entra en la Capsule Corporation por la noche mientras Bulma está en ella. ¿Quién podrá salvarla? Se había peleado con Vegeta el día anterior y ni él ni su hijo estaban en casa, y sus padres habían ido a celebrar su millonésima luna de miel. ¿Qué le pasará a Bulma? [One-Shot]


**Título: **Ladrón.

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Drama, romance.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje vulgar.

**Serie:** Dragon Ball Z.

**Pareja:** Bulma Brief &amp; Vegeta.

**Extensión:** One-Shot/ 2.218 palabras.

**Resumen:** Un ladrón entra en la Capsule Corporation por la noche mientras Bulma está en ella. ¿Quién podrá salvarla? Se había peleado con Vegeta el día anterior y ni él ni su hijo estaban en casa, y sus padres habían ido a celebrar su millonésima luna de miel. ¿Qué le pasará a Bulma?

**Publicaciones: **Solo aquí.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Dragon Ball Z como sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Ladrón**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una noche como otra cualquiera. Fría, helada, inexpresiva, lúgubre, sin una pizca de luz salvo la de la luna iluminado la ciudad con su tono blanquecino provocado por el reflejo del sol. Las estrellas y la luna eran lo único que se veía en ese cielo negro, negro como el azabache, negro como los ojos que _ese hombre_ que estaba bajo el techo de una de las científicas más prestigiosas, hermosas, e inteligentes del globo, por no decir del universo_._ Pero claro, aún siendo eso todo eso y más, no era capaz de pasar un triste día sin pelear con su hombre, ¿qué mujer es incapaz de mantener a la persona que ama contenta?

Se encontraba derrotada, triste, llorando sobre su cama rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos pegándolas a su pecho de manera que la reconfortaran, como si estuviera abrazando a alguien. Ya estaba acostumbrada a pelear con Vegeta, siempre pasaba algo que cabreara al guerrero y que provocaba estas peleas, pero nunca se había ido de este modo de casa sin siquiera decirle a dónde iba. ¿La habría abandonado? No, no era posible, él no sería el hombre más cariñoso del mundo pero ella sabía que la quería. Bueno, no lo sabía, en algún lugar de su corazón aún quedaba la esperanza de que el Sayayin dijera, por lo menos una vez, que sentía algo por ella y que no solo se quedaba para entrenar a su pequeño hijo que muchas veces había tachado de _estúpido mestizo._ Y con todo eso, y sin importar nada, ella lo seguía queriendo. Debería conservar su dignidad y mandar a ese hombre a la mierda, pero no podía; simplemente quería a ese hombre demasiado como para siquiera alejarlo voluntariamente de ella. Aunque nunca la amara, aunque nunca le dijera que la quería, aunque nunca la tratara como se merece, lo prefería cerca a lejos. Todos los conocían como esposos, pero ciertamente ellos nunca se habían casado, y eso fue porque él no le veía el sentido a ese tipo de celebraciones. Para permanecer a su lado dejó su sueño de casarse de blanco, ¿y para qué? Para que ahora se encontrara completamente sola.

"_Vegeta… Maldito mono, ¿cómo has podido dejarme así? He sacrificado tanto por ti, y tú no puedes sacrificarte ni una sola vez por mí… Extraterrestre del demonio, ¿cómo he podido caer en tus garras así?"_, pensaba Bulma abrazada a sí misma mientras débiles lagrimas caían de su rostro hasta sus sábanas. Hacía mucho que no lloraba de ese modo por él, hacía tiempo que no necesitaba una razón como para eso. ¿Por qué la felicidad que tenía que la tenían que arrebatar tan rápidamente? Normalmente después de pelear siempre tenían sus típicas reconciliaciones ardientes. Pero esta vez, no había sido así, y en sí la conversación no había sido para tanto. Ella solo quería salir de dudas… Solo quería… saber si les importaba, por eso hizo aquello:

**.**

Horas antes de esa noche, una pareja se encontraba discutiendo.

—¡Vegeta, contéstame! —gritó la mujer persiguiendo a su marido que iba de camino a la sala de gravedad para entrenar.

Él se paró y se giró enfadado para encararla.

—¡No tengo por qué contestar a tus estúpidas preguntas, mujer! ¡Son absurdas!

—¡¿Absurdas?! ¡¿Qué rayos tiene de absurdo querer saber qué harías si a mí o a Trunks nos pasara algo?!

Estaba muy ofendida. Solo quería saberlo, si la verdad le dolía por lo menos quería saberla. Necesitaba saberla. Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo para no preguntárselo, ¡no podía ser tan difícil contestar a una maldita pregunta! Si no la contestaba se iba a montar ella sola películas imaginando posibles respuestas que seguramente serían mucho peores que las de él.

—TODO. —Estaba enfadado de verdad. ¿A qué venían esas preguntas ahora? Él no era una persona de estúpidas palabrerías sentimentales absurdas.

—Vegeta… ¿Te daría igual si muriéramos…? —preguntó en un hilo de voz la muchacha de pelo azul.

Eso descolocó del todo al Sayayin, ¿qué le daría igual? ¿Acaso no había quedado claro con su sacrificio ante Majin Buu que no le daría igual? Se sacrificó precisamente porque no era capaz de imaginarse una vida con ellos muertos. ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? Creía haber dejado claro en ese momento que no le daría igual. No tenía por qué contestar, esa mujer se estaba montando paranoias ella sola.

—Mujer, no tengo tiempo para tus estúpidas escenas.

—Eso contesta a mi pregunta, a ti te damos igual. —El príncipe se tensó al oír eso y verla con lágrimas en los ojos resbalando por sus aterciopeladas mejillas—. ¿Por qué no te vas de una vez entonces? No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Y su paciencia se fue al caño.

—Tienes razón. No tengo nada que hacer aquí, es más, no tengo por qué estar aguantándote. Adiós.

Sin más se fue volando en dirección desconocida dejando con las palabras en la boca a la peliazul quien solo se echó a llorar en el prado.

**.**

Mientras esos recuerdos la envolvían oyó un estruendo en el primer piso asustándola. Su primer acto fue coger el teléfono para llamar a la policía, pero al mirar por la ventana vio que hacía una gran tormenta, por lo que supuse que se habría roto algo a causa del viento y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla. Fue hacía un armario para coger una bata y salió por la puerta de su habitación para bajar las escaleras y ver qué era lo que había pasado.

Al ir bajando divisó una especie de sombra humana en una de las grandes paredes del salón, supuso que era su imaginación y se acercó para ver de dónde podía provenir esa extraña sombra. Al llegar, pegó un grito al ver a un hombre alto y esbelto hurgando en uno de los cajones de un tocador. El sujeto al escucharla la miró con ojos amenazantes y entre las leves sombras y reflejos se le vio una sonrisa mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Intentó volver sobre sus pasos para luego correr escaleras arriba, pero no pudo avanzar ni dos escalones cuando notó que unas manos la agarraban de la cintura obligándola a volver hacia atrás.

No había salida, la había atrapado.

**.**

Mientras todo esto estaba pasando en la C.C. un guerrero se refugiaba de la tormenta en una cueva cercana a la Gran Montaña del Este donde había estado entrenando desde su pelea verbal con la terrícola. De verdad, y aún a riesgo de parecer sentimental, esa conversación lo había enfadado demasiado. Ella se atrevía a dudar del sacrificio que hizo hace tiempo atrás. ¡Qué injusta y estúpida era esa humana! Murió por ellos y ahora ella se atrevía a insinuar que a él no le importaría que eso pasara.

"_Tsk… Mataría a quien se pusiera delante para poder impedir eso_", pensaba desde la cueva mirando la tormenta.

Pero no caería tan bajo como para volver y pedirle disculpas. Ya se había rebajado mucho por ella aceptando lo que ella y ese mocoso significaban, no podía caer más bajo por ninguna razón. Su padre debe de estar riéndose de él desde el infierno por haberse vuelto tan débil de preocuparse por dos insectos de raza inferior.

Un estruendo sonó llamando la atención del hombre. La tormenta estaba empeorando. Y por algún extraño motivo, algo le decía dentro de él, que no era lo único que se estaba poniendo feo. Su pecho se empezó a comprimir inexplicablemente.

_Vegeta…,_ quizá se estuviera volviendo loco, pero juraría que la mujer lo estaba llamando con desesperación y debilidad. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

**.**

Bulma se encontraba en el salón, atada y amordazada, llorando sin consuelo con ya bastantes golpes en el rostro y en el cuerpo. El hombre que había entrado era un ladrón que lo que quería eran las combinaciones de la caja fuerte para llevarse todo el dinero que había junto con las investigaciones de los Briefs para venderlas al mejor postor; Bulma se negó a darle la contraseña, y por lo cual, acabó siendo torturada. Lloraba, ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar, lo único que quería era que eso terminara ya. Por varios instantes intentó animarse intentando no sentir los golpes que ese sujeto le propinaba pensando en que él la salvaría.

"_Pero… No vendrá"._ No vendría, no la ayudaría, no la salvaría, ni siquiera debái de saber lo que ahí estaba pasando. _"Vegeta no vendrá, a él le da igual lo que me pase, esta sería una buena oportunidad para librase de mi…"_ pensó desbastada. Intentaba no pensar en eso, quería pensar en positivo, pero sabía perfectamente que esa era la cruda realidad.

—¡Habla de una vez, perra! —gritó más fuerte al ver que sus torturas no servían de nada.

—No… —contestó como pudo la víctima.

—Muy bien. —Sacó un cuchillo y le rasgo la parte de arriba de su ropa—. No quieres hablar, pues por lo menos disfrutaré de tu cuerpo. No estás nada mal.

Era inevitable lo que pasaría. Ya ni se molestó en pedir clemencia, mejor que todo ese sufrimiento terminara de una buena vez antes de seguir así. Lo sentía mucho por su querido hijo, al cual no vería más, pero estaba convencida de que se convertiría en un chaval guapo, valiente, y fuerte como el joven que había venido del futuro a advertirles de todo lo de los androides. Estaría muy orgullosa de él, desde el cielo velaría por él y por su marido. Porque, aunque no se hubieran casado, ella lo consideraba así. El padre de su hijo, el príncipe que había logrado robar su corazón, _su_ hombre. Estaría contento, pronto se libraría de ella.

"_Por lo menos mi muerte alegrará a alguien…"._ Cerró los ojos esperando aquello que tanto asco le daría pero que no podría hacer nada para cambiarlo; nunca llegó.

Oyó unos golpes y gritos, al principio pensó que había sido su subconsciente que estaba intentando protegerla del trauma que aquello le ocasionaría pero no fue hasta que oyó una voz, que se dio cuenta de que no era nada de su imaginación, sino realidad.

—¡Nadie toca a mi Bulma! —Si no se había vuelto loca de repente, juraría que esa era la voz de Vegeta—. ¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi mujer, maldito desgraciado!

Abrió los ojos lentamente y aunque tenía la vista borrosa pudo distinguir al ladrón huyendo por la puerta gritando aterrado.

Vegeta se acercó a ella y la desató. Estaba tan cansada que ni se podía mantener firme, por lo que se desvaneció, y habría colisionado con el suelo si no fuera porque unos musculosos y protectores brazos la habían cogido antes de que eso pasara.

—Ve…Vegeta —pronunció ella con dolor. Le dolía todo el cuerpo—, gracias.

—Cállate.

La llevó en silencio a su cuarto y la dejó en la cama. La inspeccionó varios minutos ante la mirada atónica de ella que no entendía por qué estaba haciendo eso con la discusión que habían tenido hacía apenas unas cuantas horas. Cogió el botiquín con el que muchas veces Bulma lo había curado a él y le aplicó un ungüento en uno de sus moratones del brazo.

—Auch —se quejó ella un poco. El Sayayin paró un momento para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella se sintió algo intimidada con esa mirada, pero no la temía, en realidad le gustaba mucho esa mirada penetrante que solo él sabía tener.

—Bulma...

Abrió los ojos incrédula. ¿La había llamado por su nombre? Seguro que estaba enfadado por haberse tomado la molestia de salvar a una débil humana. ¡Maldito mono del espacio! ¡Para eso que no la hubiera salvado! No había quién lo entendiera.

—Gracias por salvarme, Vegeta.

—Espero que eso conteste a tu pregunta, porque no pienso darte más pruebas. —La miró serio—. Y esto también.

—¿Eh?

Unos finos labios masculinos tocaron los suyos rotos por los puñetazos que le habían dado, pero no por eso le dolió, sino que la envolvió una sensación muy cálida. Se sentía protegida, querida, amada, todo lo que no sintió nunca antes ahora había aparecido de repente, y esta vez para quedarse. Su príncipe era tierno, no brusco, parecía que tenía miedo de lastimarla, pero no por eso le quitaba lo apasionado a ese roce que se estaban dando. Ella posicionó sus manos en el cuello de él para darle suaves caricias que le hacían que se le erizase la piel a momentos. Era fogoso y lento, parecía que no quisieran separarse nunca, pero en algún momento tenía que terminar esa magnífica sensación. Mas no se separaron, juntaron sus frentes, él miraba los ojos cerrados de ella que no querían abrirse por miedo a que aquello fuera solo un sueño.

Lo comprendía. Por fin sabía lo que el poderoso luchador sentía por fin. No necesitaba más para saberlo.

—Oh, Vegeta, lo siento tanto…

—Calla, mujer, tengo que seguir curándote. Eres débil.

Ella sonrió y se dejó curar. Ya no quería más discusiones, esta vez él era su héroe y tenía que recompensarlo después como se merecía.

_"Eres débil, y por eso tienes que estar cerca de mí, para que te proteja, débil terrícola"_, pensaba mientras la curaba. Nunca permitiría que nada le pasase, ni a ella ni al mocoso. Aún así le costara de nuevo su propia muerte, era una promesa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora**: _Awww__**,**_ otro One de Vegeta y Bulma por mi parte ***3*** Amo esta pareja, es mi preferida de DBZ, no puedo creer que escriba tan poco sobre ella. Será porque los dos me parecen tan geniales que me da cosa estropearlo **xD** Bue, espero que os haya gustado **(:** Cualquier cosa por comentarios**(L)** Se agradecen mucho. Gracias por leer.


End file.
